It is well known to use cut glass pieces of various peripheral shapes that can have beveled edge portions and/or decorative surface textures for a variety of decorative purposes. Such cut glass pieces have been assembled into decorative panels with other such glass pieces or planar glass pieces using lead or brass came and used in windows, doors, mirrors or tables. The process required to form the surface texture on the glass pieces, cut the glass pieces to shape and assemble shapes using the lead came is expensive and requires considerable skill and time. Thus such panels are typically quite expensive.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,098,760 and 4,619,850 describe different approaches for forming panels that generally have the appearance of the type of decorative panels described above by adhering glass applique es to the surfaces of a glass panels, and thereby forming decorative glass panels at less expense than by the method described above, and allowing persons to form decorative glass panels from existing plane glass panels. These approaches, however, require forming glass applique es, and a person forming the panel must work with those glass applique es in a manner that, for some, may be difficult.